nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Scribner
'Nathaniel Scribner '( May 9th, 1983) is an American-born inhabitant of Lovia, born in 1976 in New Albany, Indiana. He currently runs a large farm in Lovia and is a Congressman. Biography Born in New Albany, Indiana in the local hospital to both Russian Immagrints Alexander and Rose. Scribner grew up with a loving family and had a good education. Scribner went to Indiana University at Bloomington, were he went to study in agricultural and chemisty. After college he went off to work for Eli Lilly in Indianapolis. He decided to take a trip to Lovia and begin working with his uncle on his farm, sadly his uncle died when he was driving to the local market. On June 26th he released in a meeting with his following officers that he was diagnosed with an extreme kleptomania, once telling his close officers, Dale Jones told TV Lovia about the scandal. Scribner Pharmaceuticals With a large demand for Advil, Scribner decided to make his own brand for Lovia, instead of transporting it from the United States. First Scribner had to produce a company brand and get clearance from Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. He was able to get the permit and named his company Scriber Pharmaceuticals. Scribner was given a loan, which he opend a large shop in Hurket-on-Kings on 6 Fourrier Avenue. In the back of the shop he massed produced this one item, which would be shiped across the entire nation. Scribner had gained land in the United State in Indiana, Oklahoma, Iowa and in Lovia. He begun a large shipping trade from the United States and Lovia. He was recently terminated from his job and has retreated to his farm house in the country of Lovia. Politics Raised in southern Indiana, Nathaniel Scribner grew up with a low paid family, working in a the Jefferson Ammunitions Plant. His family were registered as part of the Farmer-Labor Party, which had a strong social democracy and Liberal ideology. Once being able to vote Nathaniel had registered as part of the Democratic Party. When coming to Lovia he envisioned a labor-right nation. When building his corporation he provided quality working area and good health insurance, he also provided high paying jobs. Scribner Pharmaceuticals, at the time under Scribners control provided the Lovia Government with almost all of its pharmaceutical needs for a low price which lead to Nathaniel's removal from the company. Scribner Pharmaceuticals President Quentin Bass announced in a recent Press Conference in April that Scriber was going to send the company into the Nationalization of Health care in Lovia and in America and in other nations, with this was not in the best interests of the company, nor its employers. Stock holders in the United States have held Scribner as a "Socialist, that was a traitor to the American dream of Capitalism." He was formerly the Vice-Chairman of the Social Democratic Party, but now holds as a being part of the Liberal Democratic Party which fitted his more liberal views. Scribner, Nathaniel S Scribner, Nathaniel S Scribner, Nathaniel S Category:Health care Category:Roman Catholic Category:LDP Category:2011 Member of the Congress‎